Harry Potter et l'héritière de Gryffondor
by firepotter
Summary: Harry commence une nouvelle année, et va connaitre une nouvelle personne qui devra l'aider...Venez lire.
1. Chapter 1:Règlement de compte

Harry Potter et les éléments naturels

Harry à vu Dumbledor mourir il veut maintenant le venger et partir à la recherche des dernier hocruxes. Il va découvrir de nouveau pouvoirs.

C'est ma première fiction alors j'espère que vous aimerez 

Chapitre I :"Règlement" de compte

Harry était revenu chez les Dulsey et vivait un enfer jusqu'à la date de son anniversaire, ou Ron et ses parents étaient venus le chercher pour qu'ils passe le reste de ses vacances au terrier. Le professeur MacGonagall ayant convaincu Harry de passer sa dernière année à Poudlard, tous les autres élèves sauf quelques uns allaient revenir faire leurs années à Poudlard. Le professeur MacGonagall était devenu la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, et tous les autres professeur seraient là sauf Rogue, qui était remplacé maintenant par la mère de Ron. Harry se trouvait en ce moment allongé sur un matelas dans la chambre de Ron. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui fit un peu sursauter Harry, et dit simplement « entrez », la porte s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut et lui dit :

« Je peut enter ?

-Bien sur, que veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-J'aimerais te parler au sujet de ce qui c'est passé à la fin de l'année.

-Je t'écoute.

-Eh bien je trouve ça ridicule qu'on ai cassé à cause de Vol…Vol…enfin tu sais qui.

-Et ? Interrogea-t-il.

-Et bien j'aimerais que l'on se remette ensemble…

-Mais…

-Laisse moi finir. Dit-elle. Je sais très bien me défendre toute seule depuis que j'ai fait parti de l'AD. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir si tu m'aime vraiment ?

-Mais bien sur qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là, si j'ai voulu rompre c'est parce que je ne veut pas que Voldemort te face du mal à cause de moi.

-Ne t'en fait pas je te le redit je peux me défendre toute seule.

-Je sais Ginny, mais j'ai peur pour toi.

-Eh, bien maintenant n'ai plus peur… »

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry l'avait embrassé. Après quelques seconde elle demanda :

« Ca veut dire que nous sommes de nouveau ensemble ?

-On peut dire ça, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait souffrir Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas grave le plus important c'est que nous soyons de nouveau ensemble.

-Oui tu as raison.

-Oh fait Ginny je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as pas l'impression que ton frère change de comportement quand Hermione est dans les parages ?

-Toi aussi tu as remarqué ?

-Il faut dire qu'on a pas besoin d'être devin pour le remarquer !

-Oui effectivement. Je vais te dire quelque chose je crois qu'il est amoureux de notre cher Hermione et ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Hermione l'ai aussi.

-Quoi ? Hermione aime Ron ? Elle qui dit toujours que c'est un abruti ?

-Exact. Elle dit ça pour cacher ses sentiment.

-Je me disais aussi qu'elle avait un comportement bizarre quand Ron s'est séparé de Lavande.

-Oui il va falloir trouver un moyens de les rapprocher. Mais comment il ne veulent pas s'avouer leur amour.

-Il faudrait forcer Ron à faire le premier pas.

-La tu rêve il ne le fera jamais car il a peur que les sentiment qu'il a pour Hermione ne soient pas réciproque.

-Eh bien il faut lui dire, et puis c'est bien lui qui a fait le premier pas avec Lavande ?

-NON ! Si Hermione sait que je te l'ai dit elle me tuera. Bon , c'est vrai qu'il la fait certes, mais je pense que c'était pour essayer d'oublier Hermione, mais tu as bien vu il s'est séparé après.

-D'accord mais…Harry fut coupé par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvra en un grand « CLAC »

-Ron !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Eh bien devine ? Répondit-il.

-Ne me dit pas que tu t'est encore disputé avec Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Commença à crier sa sœur.

-Ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle…

-Ou est-elle ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Elle est reparti dans ta chambre.

-Je vais la voir ». Dit Ginny. Elle parti en déposant un baiser à Harry et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille "Parle lui toi aussi.", et elle parti. Ron dont les Yeux était grand ouvert dit :

« Tu…tu ressort avec Ginny ?

-Oui nous avons mis les choses au clair. D'ailleurs nous aussi nous avons des chose a mettre au clair.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis disputé avec Hermione ?Hein ?

-Non et je m'en fiche. Je veux parler du fait que tu ne lui avoues pas tes sentiments.

-Eh bien c'est parce que j'ai peur qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Répondit sans être stupéfait que Harry sache tout.

-Eh bien, moi je te dit va la voir. Je suis sur qu'elle attend que ça.

-Si tu le dit j'irai la voir demain.

-Non tu vas y aller maintenant et en même temps tu te fera pardonner.

-D'accord. »

Dans la pièce à côté la même discussion avait eu lieu. Ron sorti de la chambre et alla à celle où se tenait Hermione.

_Voilà le premier chapitre je sais c'était un peu court mais bon._


	2. Chapter 2:Un couple bien assorti

_Voici le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que vous avez appréciez le premier malgré la longueur._

Chapitre II :Un couple bien assorti

Dans la pièce à côté la même discussion avait eu lieu. Ron sorti de la chambre et alla à celle où se tenait Hermione. Il toqua et attendit d'entendre un "entrez", mais au lieu de ça il entendit un "Si c'est toi Ron je ne veux pas que rentre !". Celui ci allait faire demi tour quand juste derrière lui dit :

« Ne t'en vas pas entre dit lui que tu dois lui parler et fais sortir ta sœur.

-Tu as raison j'y vais »

Celui ci sous les conseils d'Harry entra et fit sortir sa sœur. Hermione allait protester mais il parla à sa place :

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir mais je dois te parler d'un truc très important pour moi.

-Et qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-elle étonné de voir Ron parler aussi sérieusement.

-Et bien…je…voulais te dire que…jet'aime.

-Quoi ? Répète s'il te je n'ai rien compris, tu as parlé… »

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Ron pour une fois avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait attiré près de lui pour l'embrassé, celle-ci ne l'avait pas repoussé au contraire le baisé dura au moins une minute. Et Ron dit :

« Est-ce que ceci répond à ta question.

-Oui et elle y répond très bien. »

Ils continuèrent à s'embrassé quand soudain on frappa à la porte. C'était Harry et Ginny, ils entrèrent sans même qu'on leur donne la permission. Et ils trouvèrent le nouveau couple l'un dans l'autre. Harry dit :

« Eh bien je vois que les chose se sont arrangés.

-Oui. Répondit les deux avec un grand sourire, qui s'il l'aurait pu serai arrivé jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh au fait il faut que je vous dise quelque chose. Annonça soudainement Hermione.

-Quoi ? Questionnaire les trois autres en cœur.

-Eh bien…

-RON, GINNY, HERMIONE, HARRY, j'ai besoin de vous est-ce que vous pouvez venir ? Cria Mme Weasley qui avait interrompu Hermione.

-Oui maman on arrive, tu nous diras ta nouvelle après Hermione d'accord ? Demanda Ginny.

-Aucun problème de toute façon ce n'est pas d'une grande importance. »

A ces mots ils descendirent tous ensemble. Mme Weasley les avaient pour leur montrer quelques-uns de ses futur cours, car elle voulait leur avis, ce qui pris tout l'après-midi. Après cette petite présentation avant l'heur Hermione avait complètement oublié qu'elle devaient leur dire quelque chose. Le repas se passa dans le calme quand Molly dit :

« Eh bien les enfant vous n'avez rien à dire.

-Bah non pas trop. Répondit Ron.

-Menteur dit sa sœur pourquoi tu ne dis pas à maman que tu es avec Hermione ? Interrogea sa sœur.

-Oh…Commença Mme Weasley.

-Mais de quoi tu te mêle et toi pourquoi tu ne dis pas à notre cher mère que tu es de avec Harry ? Commença à crier son frère visiblement vexé.

-Oh… Reprit Molly une nouvelle fois coupé.

-PARCE QUE JE COMPTAIS LUI DIRE APRES QUE TU ES ANNONCE LA NOUVELLE.

-MAIS JE PEUT TRES BIEN ME DEBROUILLER TOUT SEULE JE N'EST PAS BESOIN DE TOI.

-AH ALORS C'EST COMME CA QUE TU LE PREND ? Interrogea Ginny qui commençait à pleurer.

-OUI C'EST COMME CA !

-Eh bien si c'est comme ça je n'est plus fin.

-Ginny, attend…Dit Harry. Tu n'en rate pas une. Dit-il à l'adresse de Ron. Et il parti rejoindre sa petite amie.

-Harry as raison pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Demanda Hermione très calme et à l'écoute de son petit ami.

-Mais c'est pas moi c'est elle qui as commencé, je suis assez grand pour dire à ma mère que je suis avec quelqu'un.

-Oui pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour l'envoyer balader comme ça.

-Oui je sais. Mais tu me connais.

-Oh oui. Et elle l'embrassa.

-Je crois que je devrais aller me faire pardonner.

-Oui, je crois aussi. »

Et c'est ainsi que la cuisine se vida laissant Mme Weasley seule dans ses pensé.

Les jours passèrent et Ron s'était fait pardonné par Ginny.

La rentrée arrivait et tous le monde était parti sur le chemin de traverse.

_Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre. _


	3. Chapter 3: la nouvelle en direct

Voici le troisième chapitre. 

_Désolé j'ai oublié de préciser que les personnages n'était pas de moi mais de J.K .Rowling, sauf la famille Firewhite que j'ai inventé. _

Chapitre III : La nouvelle en direct

La rentrée arrivait et tous le monde était parti sur le chemin de traverse.

Ils sortirent tous de la boutique pour acheter les livres quand ils entendirent des cris de terreurs, les mangemorts étaient revenus. Tous le monde couraient dans tous les sens sauf nos quatre héros qui étaient venu seules et une autre personne, qui au lieu de partir en courrant était resté là à se battre contre les mangemorts. La personne était une fille au cheveux châtains clair légèrement ondulé, elle avait les yeux gris bleu. Elle était habillé à la façon moldu, pantalon noir, t-shirt noir au manche large. Elle avait le même âge que Harry. Elle avait sa baguette dans sa main droite et lançait diverse sorts, les deux couples étaient venu l'aider car elle était toute seule contre au moins une cinquantaine. Le combats était à l'avantage des cinq gentils sorciers quand soudain dans une seconde d'inattention les mangemorts avaient jeté un Expiliarmus à chacun d'eux, ils se retrouvèrent donc sans baguette. Un des mangemort qui n'était autre que Rogue dit :

« Alors comment allez-vous faire sans baguette ?

-Eh bien nous allons pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Répondit Hermione à son ex-professeur.

-Oh sûrement, mais à mon avis tu doit être la seule à savoir le faire ma chère Hermione.

-Economise tes force Hermione, dit la jeune fille, laisse moi faire je sais faire une autre magie que celle là. Hermione était stupéfaite.

-Oh et quelle genre de magie sait tu faire j'ai hâte de voir ça. Dit Rogue sur un ton de défi.

-Eh bien tu va voir. Rétorqua-t-elle »

Puis elle envoya une boule de feu dans le ventre d'un des mangemort, qui s'enflamma à son contact. Et elle fit de même avec la quasi totalité des mangemorts. Puis Rogue complètement effrayé transplana avec les mangemorts restant. Ron dit :

« Ouah, comment as-tu fais ?

-Ron, du calme on pourrai peut-être plus poli et lui demandé comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelle ? Fit Hermione.

-Je m'appelle Okya…Dit-elle dans un dernier souffle avant de s'effondrer.

-Oh non vite ramenons la au terrier. Suggéra Ginny.

-Oui tu as raison allons-y en transplanant nous irons plus vite. Harry, Ron vous savez transplaner ?

-Oui. Répondirent-il d'une même voix.

-Moi par contre je ne sais pas. Dit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas grave accroche toi à Harry. »

Et tous ensemble ils transplanèrent, et arrivèrent au terrier. Molly se précipita va Hermione pour voir la prénommé Okya, et l'amena dans la chambre de Ginny, pour la laisser se reposer. Quand elle redescendit elle demanda ce qui c'était passé, et Harry et les autres lui racontèrent. Elle était stupéfaite de la capacité en magie de la jeune fille. Et Hermione dit :

« Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que je devais vous annoncer quelque chose ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien en fait c'était ça. Le professeur MacGonagall m'avait parlé d'une nouvelle élève qui rentrerai à Poudlard avec de grande capacité magique et quelle entrerait directement en 7ème année. Je pense que c'est elle. Par contre elle m'a dit aussi qu'elle n'avait pas encore de maison attribué et quelle porterai le choixpeau en début d'année comme si elle entrait en 1ère année.

-Ah, ok. Nous pourrions peut-être aller la voir elle doit être réveillé maintenant. Dit Ron.

-Oui tu as raison. »

Ils montèrent donc tous dans la chambre où trouvait celle-ci. Hermione toqua et entra, après avoir entendu un vague "entrez", suivit de tout le monde. Ron demanda :

« Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui très bien, mais où suis-je ? Interrogea-t-elle.

-Tu te trouve au terrier. La maison où vit la famille Weasley.

-La famille Weasley ? C'est vrai j'ai toujours rêvé de les rencontré !

-Ah bon ! S'étonna Ron. Et pourquoi ?

-Car j'ai entendu dire c'était une famille très sympathique et dont le plus jeune fils est ami avec Harry.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais t'as raconté tous ça ? Dit Harry.

-Eh bien c'est ma mère et mon père. Dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

-Bah pourquoi tu pleure ? S'inquiéta Hermione en s'approchant.

-C'est parce mais parent sont mort quand j'avais l'âge de 12 ans.

-Je vois, ne pleure plus. Dit Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux comme n'importe quel ami ferait. Mais comment à tu fais pour survivre ?

-Eh bien ma tante qui est moldu c'est occupé de moi.

-Attend une seconde tu ne serais pas l'unique fille de la famille Firewhite.(_Désolé pour le nom de famille je sais qu'il n'est pas formidable_) Dit Mr Weasley.

-Oui c'est ça donc vous connaissiez ma mère ?

-Exact elle s'appelait Alicia, et ton père s'appelait Alex.

-Alex ! Mais ce n'était pas un des aurores les plus puissant, car il contrôlait un des 4 éléments, comme la famille Potter, d'ailleurs ils était amis.

-Si c'est cela et son pouvoir se transmet de génération en génération et j'en ai hérité.

-Ah c'est pour ça que tu lançait du feu au mangemort, et moi qui me demandais comment tu faisais ? Dit Ron.

-Harry ça va tu n'as rien dit depuis que… dit Hermione. Attend un seconde Okya tu as bien dit que le pouvoir se transmettait. Donc ça veut dire que toi aussi Harry tu as un pouvoir, mais lequel.

-Eh bien je pense savoir lequel. Dit soudainement Okya.

-Ah bon, s'étonna Ron.

-Oui, il détient aussi celui du feu car tout comme moi il est héritier de Gryffondor.

-Attend je ne te suis plus, dit Hermione, logiquement il ne peut y avoir qu'un seule héritier car depuis le génération de Godric Gryffondor il n'y a que des enfant unique.

-Eh bien en fait oui, en fait ce qui c'est passé c'est que la femme de Gryffondor a eu deux enfants, amis le deuxième n'as pas été connu car Gryffondor est mort pendant que sa femme était enceinte et donc elle s'est caché avec le deuxième enfant.

-Mais le premier ?

-Eh bien il avait 12 ans quand son père est mort, donc il s'est débrouillé tout seule. Donc depuis ces deux enfant les héritiers sont fils unique, comme moi et Harry.

-Ah d'accord je comprend mieux maintenant. Mais si Harry contrôle le feu il devrait pouvoir s'en servir, hein Har…Mais Hermione n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle se retourna elle trouva un Harry en feu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria-t-il.

-C'est parce que tu as découvert que tu es un des héritiers de Gryffondor donc ton pouvoir c'est révélé.

-Ah bon ! Mais quand est-ce que je redeviendrais moi même ?

-Dans une seconde. »

Puis une seconde plus tard il redevint lui même, sauf que tous ces vêtements c'étaient consumés par le feu, toute les filles s'empressèrent de se retourner. Harry devint tout rouge. Mr Weasley dit :

« Viens nous allons te trouver d'autre vêtement.

-Oui, oui. Dit le concerné gêné. »

Et ils sortirent tout les deux de la chambre. Un silence pesant c'était installé quand Hermione pour interrompre ce silence en demandant :

« Heu, est-ce que ce genre de chose peut se produire souvent ?

-Oui quand il sera en colère, mais pour ça il existe un sort qui empêche les vêtements de brûler. La formule est anti incendio, mais elle ne marche que pour les vêtements. C'est un sort très facile.

-Ah ok, sinon tu as des affaire pour la rentrée car elle demain ? Demanda Ginny.

-Oh, non j'ai complètement oublié !

-Ne t'en fait pas je les commanderai et elles arriveront ce soir. Dit Mme Weasley.

-Merci, je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans vous.

-Oh ce n'est rien tu peut venir ici quand tu veux. Mais au fait ta tante ne s'inquiète pas ? Demanda Molly.

-Oh non, elle ne m'a jamais aimé et puis maintenant je suis majeur pour le monde des sorcier donc je fais ce que je veux.

-Oui c'est vrai. Dit-elle. »

La fin de cette journée se passa très bien. Hermione avait lancé le sort à Harry. Et celui commença à découvrir l'ampleur de ses pouvoirs par l'intermédiaire d'Okya. Le lendemain matin fut vite arrivé, et tout se passa en quatrième vitesse. Jusqu'au moment où Okya se trouva assise sur le tabouret pour quelle soit dans une maison. Le Choixpeau dit :

« Alors le choix n'est pas très compliqué tu sera dans la maison de…

_Je sais que c'est un peu inutile de laisser la question en suspend car je suppose que tout le monde c'est dans quelle maison elle sera. Mais bon j'aime bien laisser des question comme ça. _


	4. Chapter 4:Poudlard et Okya

_Voici le quatrième chapitre. _

Chapitre 4 : Poudlard et Okya

« Alors le choix n'est pas très compliqué tu sera dans la maison de…Gryffondor ! »

Tous les gryffondor applaudissaient. Elle alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Hermione, qui lui avait laissé une place. Il commencèrent à discuté de tout et de rein quand la nouvelle directrice tapota sur un verre pour prendre la parole.

« Bonjour à tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nouvelle année qui malheureusement n'accueillera plus notre très cher Dumbledor, qui est mort à cause de la trahison d'un des professeur. Ce professeur a été remplacé par Mme Molly Weasley qui enseignera les potions, et un peu de défense contre les force du mal car le professeur que nous avons choisi est quelqu'un que vous connaissez déjà car il déjà enseigné ici il y a quatre ans, et donc il ne pourra pas enseigner certain de ces cours. Donc je vous demande d'applaudir les professeur Weasley et Lupin ! Maintenant que les présentations ont été faite je vous demande à tous de faire une minute de silence en hommage au sorcier qui était un des plus puissant du monde: Dumbledor. Tous le monde exécuta la minute de silence. Puis elle reprit j'ai oublié de vous dire que le professeur Weasley s'occupera de la maison des Serpantar, malgré leur petit nombre. Je tiens aussi à vous préciser que le château à un barrière anti-mangemort, donc quiconque aurai la mauvaise idée de devenir mangemort, ne pourra plus entrer dans l'école. Ceci dit je vous souhait à tous un bon appétit. »

Et des plats apparurent. Tous le monde commença à manger. Le repas ce passa tranquillement, et à sa fin toutes les maison se séparèrent pour se rendre à leur dortoir, conduit par les préfets en chefs. Les deux jours qui suivirent Okya ne les vit pas passer. Les cours se déroulait le plus normalement possible, enfin pour Poudlard. Il était aujourd'hui le 3 septembre, et les 7ème année de Gryffondor allait avoir leur premier cour de défense contre les force du mal avec Lupin. Celui-ci allait leur apprendre à faire un patronus. Tous le monde réussi mais pas du premier coup sauf Harry (_évidemment puisque qu'il sait le faire en 3ème année._) Mais il y avait aussi Ron et Hermione (_je ne prend pas en compte le fait qui ont appris à le faire dans l'AD_), donc Lupin les convoqua à la fin du cour. Quand tous le monde fut parti sauf les convoqués, Hermione posa en premier la question :

« Pourquoi Ron et moi avons réussi notre patronus du premier coup.

-Eh bien en fait je ne sais pas trop mais je pense avoir une idée la dessus. Répondit-il.

-Et quelle est-elle ? Interrogea Ron.

-Je vous le dirait samedi, car la vous n'avez pas le temps, vous avez un cours de vol.

-Oh oui c'est vrai dépêchons-nous. Dit Hermione.

-Oui. »

Hermione avait horreur de ce cours mais elle avait aussi horreur d'arrivé en retard à un cour. Donc elle se dépêcha en traînant Ron par le bras. Heureusement ils arrivèrent à l'heure. Le cour se passa très vite. Et l'heure du repas était arrivé. Les cinq ami mangèrent ensemble comme d'habitude depuis la rentrée. Ils parlèrent un peu de tous et surtout du fait que Ron et Hermione avait réussi leur patronus du premier coup, ce qui tracassait beaucoup Hermione. Okya dit qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Hermione pensait le contraire elle était sure qu'elle le savait, mais elle préférait ne rien dire, donc ils commencèrent a parler d'autre chose. Puis Harry dit :

« Au fait je suis toujours capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et donc j'ai choisi de mettre la sélection de l'équipe ce dimanche.

-Ok je pourrais y participer ? Demanda Okya.

-Bien sur. Mais je pense que j'ai déjà mon équipe en tête. Mais je préfère quand même faire des sélections.

-Ok. »

Et ils continuèrent de parler d'un peu de tout, jusqu'à la fin du repas où ils allèrent en cour de potion et Ginny elle allait en métamorphose toujours enseigner par le professeur MacGonagall. La semaine passa vite, et le samedi approchait.

Le samedi était arrivé Okya se préparait pour les sélections avec Harry et Ginny tandis que Ron et Hermione était avec Lupin.


	5. Chapter 5:Note de l'auteur fin

Je suis contrainte d'arrêté cette fiction car elle n'a pas beaucoup l'air de plaire. Mais j'ai commencé a en écrire une autre qui j'espère vous plaira plus.


End file.
